The Introduction Of Special Agent Storm
by PhoenixStone1
Summary: The B.A.U gets a new Agent will she an asset or there down fall
1. Chapter 1

Criminal Minds.

The Introduction Of Special Agent Storm

A man cannot be too careful in the choice of his enemies.

- Oscar Wilde

Erin Strauss smiled as she closed the file lying on her desk. Finally she would get rid of Aaron Hotchner an his little had taking her years but she finally got the perfect person for the job or in this case the perfect women. The youngest F.B.I. agent in the history with awards coming out her ears she was the best in the field an wasn't even older then 25.

"Your ten o'clock is here miss."

"Thank you." She smiled standing up as the women walked into her office taking off her shades she looked around before sitting down.

"You have five minutes Strauss before i need to be some where else."

"Yes first off thank you for you had a change to read the files i sent you?" Strauss asked taking her seat.

"Yes they seem to be good why do you wish me to spy on them?"

"Hotchners wife was murdered he is not thinking straight, Ried had a drug problem ,There computer girl-"

"I've read the files as i stated before, they still solve the cases so again why do you want me there?"

"I think more lives would be saved if you ran the BAU. It is only a matter of time before more unwanted deaths happen, Like Boston ." Strauss smiled as her eyes closed. "You lost some friends in Boston I'm-"

"I'll go if i feel I'm needed there after a weeks I'll stay an do as you ask." She said standing up.

"Thank you." Strauss smiled shaking her hand before she left.

Quantico Virginia

Agent Storm swiped her card an entered the BAU. Slowly she made her way to a desk looking around she moved to the next an did the same an moved on to the others before walking up the stairs pulling a key out of her pocket she unlocked the door that read Dave Rossi. Once again she looked around the desk an the room before moving on to the office of Aaron Hotchner. Here she sat down at his desk picking up the photo of a boy she looked at it before placing it back down. Her eyes went to a folder on his desk an she flipped it open she gave it a once over before closing it an leaving the office.

She walked into the Bull pen an looked at her watch it was almost eight they should be arriving soon folding her arms across her chest as she looked out the glass window out into the BAU. Her eyes watched every person that walked in. Her mind raced as she read everyone of them getting bits an pieces of who they really were in her mind right away she knew who was who an she watched them as one of them became aware of her.

"Someone's in the Bullpen." Ried pointed out looking up at her.

"I'll take care of it." Hotch said heading up.

Storm kept her eyes on the rest of the group smirking as they keep looking up at her.

"SSA Aaron Hotchner." She commented as he walked into the room.

"Yes an you would be?" Hotch asked studying her he was shocked to find he could not read her she was clam but guarded that was all he could get.

"Agent Phoenix Storm. My file is on your desk I'll be coming alone with your group on the next case." She said turning to him she looked him over before walking out the door.

"Wait a minute Agent i didn't okay your transfer." Hotch told her following her out.

"As i said my file is on your desk i think you should go read it. My Office is next door." She told him walking out.

"What was that?" Rossi asked still watching her walking.

"That would be Agent Storm." Hotch commented.

"Phoenix Storm?" Ried asked.

"You know her ?" Morgan asked.

"Of her. She joined the F.B.I. at the age of Fourteen."

"That can't be Ried she was a child." Prentiss commented.

"Thats why they got her she was out of college at the age of ten her intellect is beyond any human on record. She was used to weed out children predators. From there she went on to become the best in her filed." Ried told them.

"I remember reading something on her she helped with the Arthur Shawcross case." Roiss replied.

"She did the profile for Monster of the Rivers." Ried added.

"That would have made her what twenty something?" JJ asked.

"She was twenty. After that she stayed out of the spot light nothing was heard of her." Ried said looking to Hotch.

"Now shes here." Hotch said going into his office. He sat down an spotted her file an picked it up his blood ran cold as he read the name on her transfer papers. Erin Strauss.

"She would be a great asset to the team Hotch." Rossi commented to him.

"Shes here to profile us Strauss sent her." Hotch said tossing her folder on his desk.

"She doesn't give up dose she?" Rossi said looking over her file.

"Get the team together so i can tell them." Hotch sighted.

"Five minutes." Rossi said leaving him to get the team.

In Five minutes the team were all sitting in the Bullpen.

"Whats up Hotch?" Morgan asked

"It seems Agent Storm is here by the wishes of Strauss she's here to profile us.I'm telling you this because now where all on the cutting yourself an do not give her reason to destroy us." Hotch told them all an they nodded.

Courage is grace under pressure.

- Ernest Hemingway


	2. Chapter 2

The BAU has a case an Storm tags along

_Some people change their ways when they see the light, others when they feel the heat. _

- Caroline Schoeder

Hotchner walked into the bullpen.

"We have a case." JJ said putting the pictures up on the board.

"So whose going to get Wonder Agent?" Morgan asked.

"Garcia would you get her please." Hotch asked her.

"Me?"

"Go on hot stuff we'll come after you if your not back in five." Morgan smiled.

Garcia got up an left the Bullpen an headed to her office. The door was open an she walked in knocking on the door " Um Agent Storm?"

"You must be Garcia love the hair you make a good red head." Storm commented walking up behind her.

"You scared me." Garcia jumped spinning around.

"You wanted me?"

"Um yeah we have a case." Garcia told her.

"I'll be there in three." She told her going to her desk. "You can go now thank you."

"Right." Garcia said rushing from the room. "That girl is scary."

"What happen?" JJ asked.

"She's just she never mind she's on her way." Garcia told them sitting down.

In moments Phoenix entered the room an took her seat.

JJ told them of the case but Phoenix heard none of it her eyes roamed over the photos on the wall an in her mind she replied how there lives might of ended.

"Storm!"

Phoenix turned to look at Hotch.

"Where leaving now." He said standing at the door.

"I'll be along." She said getting up an going to the pictures.

"That is a strange bird." Rossi commented watching her.

"An are jobs are in her hands." Hotch said going to get his go bag.

Phoenix grabbed the case file an headed out.

Once on the plane everyone took there seats an Phoenix felt eyes on her. Looking up she locked eyes on Spencer Ried.

"Can i help you Dr.?" She asked him.

"What was it like being an agent at such a young age?" Ried asked her.

"What was it like to be the smartest person on the team?" She asked back.

Reid made no comment an instead picked up his book.

"Your not real friendly are you?" Morgan asked her.

"Do not insult me you all know why I'm here an you dislike that fact so do not pretend to like me. Theres is nothing i hate more then fake people." She told them.

"So how is this going to work?" Hotch asked her.

"I watch you an see if what I've been told is true if it is i will be taking over the BAU If i find it false i leave an you go on with your lives dealing with who ever Strauss

finds next to bother you." Phoenix said putting her head set on an picking up her copy of the case file.

"She doesn't mince words dose she." Prentiss commented looking to Hotch.

The plane landed an the team got to work an so did Phoenix standing in the back round she watched the group work as they built there the team gave

there profile to the cops Phoenix stepped out side.

"Strauss i think you might be on to something here, yes i will keep you up dated." At that she hung up the phone an walked back into the room. "Your Profile is

wrong."

"Accuse me?" Rossi asked sure he heard wrong.

"I said your profile is wrong there not looking for a male there looking for a female. The Unsub is a women, in her early 30's white about five ten. She's most likely

been looked over all her life for women that fits the victims. She angry an she's tried of being over looked with each murder she's screaming 'Look at me.' " Phoenix

told them.

"You didn't even hear the profile." Morgan told her.

"What i heard was wrong."

"Those women were raped." An officer pointed out.

"Theres nothing showing that a male did it." she commented.

"Theres nothing saying a male didn't." Rossi told her.

Phoenix nod her head. "Do as you please I'm only here to watch any ways." She said walking out again.

"What the hell Hotch?" Morgan asked as Ried looked back at the pictures trying to see what she saw but couldn't.

Hotch stormed out of the room. "You want to explain that?"

"I thought i did." She said hanging up her phone.

"You will never do that again do you hear me i don't care who sent you you pull that stunt again an i will have you shipped off are we clear!"

Phoenix looked at him before walking past him.

"Agent Storm are we clear!"

"Yelling doesn't make me any more afraid of you Hotchner an i will speak my mind when i believe you are wrong an you will discover that you are wrong I'm merely

wondering how many more women will die before you do." She turned to him before walking away.

_Every great man nowadays has his disciples, and it is always Judas who writes the biography. _

- Oscar Wilde


	3. Chapter 3

_If the blind lead the blind, both shall fall into the ditch. _

_- Matthew_

"Hotch do you want me to give the press are profile?" JJ asked as they headed into the police station.

"As soon as you can." Hotch replied.

"What about her?" She asked pointing to Phoenix who was on her phone.

"Let me worry about her." Hotch said walking to her as JJ called for a press conference.

"We're giving the Profile to the public should i be waiting to hear your outburst?" Hotch asked her.

Phoenix hung up her phone and looked at him. "Have your team ready Hotchner when that profile hits the air are Unsub will be pissed and the next murder will be

far more worse then the last. I hope your team will be ready for that." She informed him.

"Are you ever wrong Storm, why do you believe we are?"

"I have been wrong, but not as much as your team has been, your blinded to what is right in front of you, Some times Hotchner you can look to deep at a problem

and miss the solution. Your team is waiting for you." She nodded over to the camera crew walking in.

Phoenix stood in the back watching them.

"The person we are looking for is a male in his late 30's, he is quiet but tries hard to be notice in other ways. We believe he has gone threw a break up and that

breakup has caused him to seek revenge." JJ. told the cameras.

Hotch watched Phoenix as once again she got on her phone and walked out of the room.

"I need you to do me a favor." Agent Storm said on her phone. "I've sent you a photo of a crime scene i want you to tell me what you think on this.I think it's going

to get worse and I'm going to need your help. Thank you." She smiled heading up.

"Call Strauss?" Rossi asked when she turned around.

"Not yet but i will before she calls me and by tomorrow she will call me." She answered.

"and why is that?" Rossi asked.

"Because tomorrow theres going to be bodies found and they are going to be bloody and they are going to be messy. What was a murder for attention is now

murder to prove a point." She told him.

"What point is that?" Reid asked.

"That i can kill worst then any man can. I wouldn't wear your best close tomorrow." She informed them heading out. "I'll leave the rest of the day to you."

"Shes dead set that were wrong isn't she?" Prentiss questioned.

"She is." Morgan stated.

"One should wonder why it is she is." Reid said heading back into the office with all the photos.

"Reid?" Hotch asked.

"What if she's right what if it is a women?"

"We've been over this a women wouldn't be so brutal." JJ told him.

"Wouldn't they, women have killed there own children is that not brutal?" Reid asked still looking over the photos trying to find something.

"In those case the death were quick theses murders are not they are slow and drawn out to cause pain and suffering Women do not do that." Prentiss told him.

"But what if this one dose?"

"Why do you think we are wrong Reid?" Morgan asked.

"I feel like I'm missing something ,something she saw here." He said taping the photos.

"We'll if she's right will now tomorrow." Hotch said heading out to get to work on finding there unsub.

Six hours later.

Phoenix Storm puts her files down and picks up her phone. "Storm, i thought so thank you i will call you tomorrow no you don't need to come down just keep

looking at the photos and let me know if you find more."

She hung up her phone and theres a knock on her door getting up she opens the door to find Spencer Reid on the other side.

"What am i not seeing?" He asked opening the case file in his hands.

"Come in Agent Reid and have a set." She said closing the door behind him.

"I know I'm missing something but i can't find it why?"

"You trust your team and don't question them you all think as one and sometimes that is good this time it is not."

"But women don't do theses kind of crimes."

"Really what about Gertrude Bandiszewski she not only beat and abused a child in her care she talk her own children and neighborhood kids to join in as well then

you have the Blood countess Elizabeth who killed and took baths in the blood of women and Jande Toppand who killed just to there are those who belive

Lizzy Bordon axed her family weren't those crime for that time thought to be to cruel for a women to do?"

"Yes,but-" Reid stopped as his phone rang. "Hello hey Hotch what, yes I'll tell Storm I'm with her now."

"She killed already didn't she?" She asked getting up and grabbing her coat.

"A family of four."

"Lead on Dr. Reid." She said opening her door .

_To die: - to sleep: No more; and, by a sleep to say we end The heart-ache and the thousand natural shocks That flesh is heir to, 'tis a consummation Devoutly to be wished. _

_- William Shakespeare_


	4. Chapter 4

_`Reason add judgment are the qualities of a leader. _

_- Tacitus_

"What do we have here?" Rossi asked as they pulled up to the house.

"Parents are down stairs the two kids are up stairs." Morgan sighted."She was right Hotch this is a frenzy kill theres blood every were."

"Frenzy killers make mistakes lets find them." Hotch said walking into the house.

There wasn't a place you could look at that was not covered in blood,glass and wood was every were.

"They put up a fight." Prentiss stated.

"Have Garcia look into the hospitals are unsub couldn't of walked out of this in good shape." Hotch told Morgan before he turned to see Storm and Ried come walking up.

"Theres two up stairs no one saw anyone leave." Hotch said as she stepped over the body of the father and went up stairs. Ried followed her.

"Storm?"

"The children will be the worst she wants you to see what she can do." She said stopping out side of a door. "You think you can handle this Ried?"

"I've seen dead children before."

"You saw there parents, inside this room that child is most likely going to look like and animal pulled it apart." She told him.

"I can do this." Ried told her.

"Pride is mans greatest down fall." She sighted opening the door.

She was right you couldn't even make out the fact that a child was in there blood and flesh was thrown every were and she was not surprise when Ried lost his lunch.

"Dear lord." Hotch gasped pulling Ried from the room. "Go get some air Ried." he said watching as Storm walked over to a window and pulled open the curtains and smiled.

Pulling out her phone she snapped a shot and hit send.

"What do you have?"

"She left you something." She said steeping aside. "I'll send someone up to get that." She said stepping away and showing him a bloody hand print on the window.

Hotch went after her. "that could be-"

"No it can't the parents never made it up stairs she hit them first it was quick and it was quiet." She cut him off going down stairs. "Next she moved to the kids then she pressed her hand to the window so you would know she was here."

"How do you know that?" Hotch asked her following her out.

"Look down what do you see?" She asked stepping in the mud and then stepping back.

"Heel prints." Hotch said looking up at her.

"Look at the pictures again Agent and you'll see the same prints in a bigger size." She said walking away as her phone rang. "What do you have for me?" She asked getting into her car. "Send it over to the san antonio Texas police with my name on it. Thanks."

"She was right wasn't she? We got these people killed." JJ asked.

"She left a hand them do there jobs every one go back to the hotel and try to rest tomorrows going to be bizzy." Hotch told them.

"What do we tell them?" Rossi asked.

"We let her talk to them." Hotch said walking away.

It was Seven in the morning when There was a nock on Storms hotel room. Getting up from the chair she was sitting in she went to the door. "Agent Hotchner."

"I want you to take over this case you were right okay." Hotch told her.

"Do you think I'm happy about that a family was killed and i was right but i couldn't save them could i. I'll take over only because she will contact us and talking to a male will get us know were."

"How did you know you knew before we even left the BAU that is was a women?"

"I was trained to see what others don't. Some times i can see the crime scene and run it back in my mind right up to the start of it. I can see what happen and why. When i looked at those photos i could not see a man doing those crimes not the way they were done."

"You-"

"I see them yes but I'm not a psychic or anything like that my mind works faster then most people. It isn't always pleasant but it saves lives some times."

"That is why you didn't even blink when you saw the house?" Hotch asked her.

"As hard as is it to believe I've seen worst. I'll be at the station in ten minutes there should be something waiting for me i would be grateful if you could have it waiting for me in are set up space." She said heading to the bath room.

Hotch nodded and left her to it.

Ten minutes later Phoenix Storm walking into a station full of loud voices, walking in they stop and look at her.

"Are Unsub is Female and she is pissed, she knows we have her print she left it for us she want us to know with out a doubt that she is in fact a she."

"I'll have Garcia run the print. "Morgan said pulling out is phone.

"No need Hotchner do you have the envelope?" She asked.

"Here you go." He said handing it to her.

Phoenix opened it and pulled out a picture and tacked it to the board. "This is Linda Jane. She is 29, -"

"Lets go get her!" A cop yelled.

"Did you not hear me, she knows we know do you really think she's sitting at home waiting for us? Morgan and Ried you will go to her house and get what you can from there. JJ you will release the new Profile. Prentiss and Hotchner will go to this address this is where she worked. Rossi you and i will be having a talk with her parents. Any questions? No good lets head out before another family ends up on a cold slate." She said leaving them.

"Well you heard her move out." Hotch told his team and passing Prentiss the address Storm had given him.

No leader can be too far ahead of his followers.

- Eleanor Roosevelt


	5. Chapter 5

Urgent necessity prompts many to do things.

- Miguel de Cervantes

"So care to tell me what that was about?" Prentiss asked as they arrived at the company.

"She's way ahead of us on this case she understands the Unsub so I'm letting her run this one." Hotch replied getting out of the car and heading in.

"Can i help you." A women smiled at them.

"I'm SSA Aarron Hotchner this is Agent Prentiss we're from the F.B.I we'd like to talk to your boss about a miss Jane."

"Have a seat and i will inform him sir." She said picking up the phone. "Sir F.B.I are here to see you about Jane, yes sir . Right down the hall he's on the fourth floor

three doors to your right." She said heading up.

"Thank you." Hotch said heading for the elevator.

"How do you think she knows the thing she dose Hotch?"

"Said she was trained to see things others don't."

"She's 25 how much training could she have?" Prentiss asked.

"That would depend on who trained her." He told her as the elevator came to a stop.

"She freaks me out and that is saying something how long do you think she'll stick around?"

"Until she finds something, although I'm sure she'll have enough to please Strauss with this case to have my job."

"We wouldn't allow that if you go we all would."

"Prentiss i don't think they care anymore."

"You the F.B.I? But of course you are." A younger women behind a desk smiled as they walked up. "Sir there here. "She said pushing a button. "Go right in he's

waiting."

"What can i do for you both i was told your here about Jane is she okay?"

"Do you know where we can find her ?" Hotch asked looking at the name on his desk.

"Home i think she hasn't been in for a while she was sick. Please sit."

"Could you tell us about her?" Prentiss asked

"What is it you want to know?"

"What was that she did here?" Hotch asked.

"She was my assistant very sweet girl." Mr. Malfoy smiled at them.

"Did she get along with everyone?" Prentiss asked.

"She was always willing to help every one here." He told them before his phone rang. "Excuse me please, hello, hold on. I have to take this i hope I've been some

help."

"You have thank you." Hotch told him standing.

"He didn't even care why we were looking for her." Prentiss commented.

"He's hiding something I'll have Garcia do a back round check on him." He said pulling out his phone.

Linda Janes home.

"What the hell was that about did you see how she just took over?" Morgan said getting out of the car.

"Hotch seemed to let her, i mean she dose know what she's talking about." Ried commented following him.

"Ried what do you see man?" Morgan asked looking at the house.

"Its a dream house, white picket fence, perfect lawn with a perfect garden."

"A house you'd take notice of." Morgan said going up the stairs and knocking. "Linda Jane this is the F.B.I. open up please."

"I don't think shes homes Morgan."

"It was worth a try." He smiled before kicking open the door.

The home of Linda's parents.

"I'll do all the talking Rossi if you don't mind." She said getting out of the car and making her way to the house.

"I do mind Storm this is not your team you can't just-"

"Lets get one thing straight her Dave,I know this case I've know this before we even landed here. You'll let me talk or you can stay in the car. Linda Jane is not the

only Women who plays with the big boys!" She warned him going up the stairs and the door. "Hello are you Katherine Jane?"

"Yes can i help you?"

"We'd like to talk about your daughter were from the F.B.I." Rossi said following the lady in as Storm stared at him.

"What about?" Katherine asked sitting down.

"We-"

"Can you tell me were she would go if she needed to feel safe?" Storm asked cutting Rossi off.

"She who?" A man Asked coming into the room.

"Hello you must be we're here from the F.B.I,Rossi could you fill him in please while i talk to Mrs. Jane?" She smiled at them.

"Sure." Rossi said walking off with the man.

"Katherine your daughter is in trouble, i want to help her. We both know things will go better for her if i found her."

"She's misunderstood."

"I know all her life she's tried to please people and they just used her and tossed her aside."

"She loved couldn't he love them?"

Phoenix sighted closing her eyes. "Tell me please where would she go?"

"I don't know but please don't let them hurt her."

"I'll do what i can." She said standing up. "Rossi we're leaving. Thank you both." She said heading out. "Well?"

"What you couldn't read what he knew?" Rossi asked following her out.

Phoenix Stopped and turned to him. "All right you want to have a pissing contest lets go for it. You sell a lot of book your know were ever you go. Good for you

Rossi -"

"and your a protege child, smartest youngest agent with medals up her rear who thinks she can just take over any place she pops up!"

"Is this about the case or your ego Rossi?" She asked.

"This is about my team and the women who is trying to destroy it."

"Oh yeah your doing a great job keeping them to gather." She said getting in the car. "you going to drive or what?"

"What have you told her so far?" He asked getting in the car a driving off.

"He gave you nothing he was never close to his daughter and when she moved out he lost all track of her." She said picking up her phone. "I need you to look in to a

grave it would of been dug around the first murder, no this is a child grave most likely empty . No she would have given the baby a grave. Yea fax it to the same

place." She sighted heading up.

"What was that about?" Rossi asked.

"I'll tell you when i tell the rest of them." She said looking out the window.

Police station.

"The house was just too perfect." Ried commented as Hotch and Prentiss walked in.

"Her Boss is hiding something." Hotch commented turning as Rossi and Storm entered.

"I want to speak to your team." Storm stated walking to there set up room.

"She found something." Rossi commented

"What did you guys find?" She asked as soon as they all entered the room.

"Her house was like something out of homes garden." Morgan told her.

"There wasn't a thing out of place." Ried added.

"Her boss seemed to loved her." Prentiss told her.

"He's hiding something." Hotch informed her.

"The dad knew nothing." Rossi said.

"Storm this came for you?" JJ said handing her a paper.

"The boss was sleeping with her she got pregnant and he forced her to abort the baby then he shipped her off that was her trigger."

"We have a call she said she wants to talk to the agent in charge." A cop stuck his head in.

"That would be her I'll take it." she said walking out.

_Life is like a game of cards. The handed that is dealt you represents determinism; the way you play it is free will. _

_- Jawaharlal Nehru_


	6. Chapter 6

_Life is the art of drawing sufficient conclusions from insufficient premises. _

_- Samuel Butler_

"Hotch what the hell is going on?" Morgan asked.

"She's in her head if we want to get the Unsub we need her to do it."

"She is good scary but good." Prentiss said.

"She's leaving." Reid said watching her go.

"Storm!" Hotch said going after her.

"She's pissed and confused we need to find her and now." She said tossing him the keys. "I think i know were she is."

"Where?" Hotch asked getting in.

"Her daughters grave." She said handing him the paper.

"I'll tell the team."

"Make sure they stay out of 'll need to stay back as well."

"What makes you think she will trust you?" Hotch asked after he called his team.

"She's been watching your team she's seen the way I've been treated and feels i understand her." She said taking a turn.

"Do you?" Hotch asked her.

"Some what yes, you want to hear about her?"

"Yes."

"She was and only child her father wanted a boy and despised her for not being that boy, she spent all her life trying to make him love her and failed,everything she

tired she failed at because someone more prettier then her would out do her. But it was when she finally thought she found love and found it was a lie that she could

not and would not let anyone over look her again. I want to take her in a live." She said stopping the car. "that is the grave yard over there remember stay out of

sight." She said getting out of the car.

Phoenix Storm pulled her gun and made sure it was loaded just in case before putting it away as she crossed the street and made her way into the grave yard.

"What do we have Hotch?" Rossi asked walking up to the car.

"She's in there i want you guys to go around stay out of sight but keep your eyes and ears open okay."

"Right boss." They nodded heading out.

Aaron Hotchner waited a few minutes before going into the graveyard threw the front gates holding his gun out he walked along the path and looked around for

Agent Storm or the Unsub. He heard and noise and turned only to see a board swinging at gun hit the ground sections before he did.

"Rossi you see anything?" Morgan asked over the radio.

"Nothing you got anything Ried?"

"No, Prentiss?"

"I see Storm but nothing else. Storm can you hear us?"

"I don't think she can." Rossi told her. "Keep your eyes open. Hotch you got anything? Hotch...Aaron can you hear me?"

"Yo Hotch man you read us?" Morgan called over.

"Someone get and eye sight on Hotchner!"

Phoenix Storm could in fact hear them threw her ear piece how ever she had no ideal were Jane was and talking to herself wouldn't be wise she needed to have the

girls trust.

"Stop where you are Agent Storm."

"Jane , Linda is that you?" She questioned stopping in her tracks.

"Storm has stopped." Prenstiss told the team. "Any sight of Hotch?"

"Nothing keep your eyes on wonder women." Rossi told her.

"Right."

"That don't appreciate you Agent Storm.I've seen the way they treat you. They push you to the back and yell and scream at you for being smarter then they are."

"I wish you didn't have to see that Linda. Can i see you?" Phoenix asked .

"Not yet. I want to ask you a question may i?"

"What ever you want Linda i will try to answer them."

"Why do you put up with them, your better then them why do you take there crap?"

"I get my job done at the end of the day to me that is all that matters."

"It shouldn't you shouldn't have to feel like shit just because your a women you shouldn't have to work twice as heard to be notice just a catch me why not

let me do my work?"

"I want to bring you in alive, they don't care Linda they want you stopped at the end of the day that is all they care about. I care about you. I need you to believe

that."

"I do."

"Linda?" Phoenix questioned when she heard movement.

"I belive you Agent Storm, what is your first name?"

"Phoenix, Linda please come out and let me help you." Phoenix said putting her hand on her gun.

"All right Phoenix."

"Rossi the Unsub has Hotch!"

"Don't move let her handle this!" Ried replied.

"Kid she has a knife to his throat!"

"She will kill him if she sees us trust me guys let Storm deal with her!"

"Let her deal with this but you all keep your guns on her if i give the word you take her out!" Rossi told them.

"Linda let him go." Phoenix said not pulling her gun.

"He deserves to die I've seen the way he speaks to you how they all talk about you. You knew you knew all about me and they didn't believe. HE didn't believe i

could do this but now he knows he knows what i will do to him." Linda said letting the knife cut into him causing Hotch to hiss.

"Agent Hotchner do not fight her do you hear me?" Phoenix asked him.

"Answer her you pig!" Linda yelled letting him drop to the ground. "Don't even think of moving!" She yelled kicking him onto his back so he could she her with his

gun. "Answer Phoenix Hotchner can you hear her!"

"Yes."

"Yes what!" She screamed kicking him again.

"Yes agent Storm i can hear you." Hotch gasped.

"Linda i appreciate what your thinking about doing i really do. But killing him will kill you. He never travels alone right now there are at least four agents some where

around here." Phoenix said pulling her gun. "and you know i can't let you kill him."

"Where are they come out now or I'll kill him right now!"

"Agents show yourself." Phoenix told them.

"All right lets just stay clam." Rossi said walking into view.

"Is that all of them Phoenix?" Linda asked looking to her.

"Morgan,Prentiss, Reid step out now." Phoenix said looking around.

"What the hell is she doing?" Morgan hissed over the radio.

"Step out now!" She ordered over the radio.

"Toss your guns to Phoenix!" Linda yelled.

Not even thinking about it Rossi tossed his gun to her and the rest followed.

"Phoenix i want you to cuff them." Linda said kicking Hotch yet once again when he moved. "Stay still!"

"Linda i need to know what your thinking of doing here." Phoenix said pulling out her cuff and going over to Rossi. "Hands behind your back."

Rossi glared at her but did what she said. After cuffing Rossi she took his cuffs and moved on to Morgan and so on and so on.

"I want them to pay." Linda told her.

"They have wronged you only because you out smarted them will you really hold that against them?" Phoenix asked her slowly walking to her.

"They over looked me!"

"But i didn't, if this goes down the way you want it to you will not leave this place alive, and you'll be forgotten. But if you put the gun down and come with me

everyone will know who you are and what you've done." Phoenix told her holding her hand out to her.

"I can kill him for you you'd be rid of him and you can go on to take his place." Linda smiled pointing the gun at him.

Phoenix closed her eyes dropping her hands. "I love him." She said and every head looked at her.

"What?" Linda asked looking up at her.

"She said she loves me and i love her Linda." Hotch said looking up at her.

"But...but you treat her-"

"He has to Linda he can't be soft on me but please don't hurt him anymore. Please hand me his gun." Phoenix pleaded reaching for the gun.

"Your very lucky to have her." Linda said handing her the gun while looking at Hotchner.

"He knows that." Phoenix said taking the gun and her hand. "It's going to be okay Linda." she told her reaching down and taking Hotches cuffs. "I'll send help for you

guys." She said walking out with Linda.

"She's leaving us?" Morgan yelled.

"I'm here." Hotch said getting there guns.

Phoenix went to her car and picked up Hotches Cell phone.

"Talk to me hot stuff Hotchner."

"Garcia?" Phoenix questioned.

"Um...Agent Storm i thought-"

"It's all right I'm on his cell i wasn't sure who'd i get but i need you to call JJ and tell her to get the police to the grave yard."

"Um Right ...is.."

" Agent Hotchner is bruised and beaten a little but there all fine Garcia." She said before handing up. "Linda I'm going to lock the doors and go cheek on them i will

be back." She said closing the door.

She wasn't surprise to find them walking towards her. "I have back up coming you should see a doctor that cut still bleeding." She told him tossing him his cell phone.

"Is everyone all right?"

"Yeah we're fine." Hotch said looking his team over as the local police and JJ showed up.

Phoenix walked back to the car and helped Linda out telling her she would be all right now before getting in her car and headed to the hotel to pick up her things.

Once again Phoenix found her self on the plane being started at but this time it was Prentiss who was looking at her.

"What can i help you with Agent?" She asked putting her notes down.

"How did you know she wouldn't kill him if you said you loved Hotchner?' She asked and everyone looked at her.

"She saw me as what she could have been had she made different chooses all she ever wanted was love she would never take it from someone else. that is why she

kills the parents first so she wouldn't have to hear them beg for there children other questions?"

No one said anything and the rest of the ride went in silence.

The BAU team arrived back at the BAU. Each member went off to there desks to get there paper work done.

Agent Phoenix Storm was not surprise to find Erin Strauss sitting in her office. Placing her bag by her desk she sat down.

"You solved the case?" Strauss asked.

"I did the Unsub was taken into custody."

"You got him alive?"

"She we got her alive yes that is how i like to get them if i can."

"Do you know how many have actually been caught alive by them?"

"I do Strauss."

"Will you do as i asked Storm?"

"You still have five more days until you find out."

"You've seen them work not a one of them is fit to run this place."

"Not even Dave Rossi?"

"All he wants is stuff to put in a new book." Strauss hissed.

"Mm yes well i will let you know my thoughts in five days now if you'll accuse me i have paper work to get to."

"Keep me posted." Strauss said standing.

"I will." Phoenix said pulling out a folder.

A few moments later Phoenix felt eyes on her and looked up.

"Is there something i can do for you Agent Hotchner?"

"Everyone has left." He said walking into her office he looked down at the photos on her desk. "The case is over Agent Storm."

"For you maybe." She said closing the file.

"What more could there be?"

"Theres always more for me. Did you want something?"

"We the team are meeting up at a bar and we want to know if you want to join us?"

"Thank you for being polite and asking but i think we know no one wants me there."

"That's not-"

"Your eyes Agent Hotchner. The eyes always give it away in them i can see you wish my answer to be no."

Hotch started at her not knowing what to say.

"It all right my skill have made me use to people not liking me.I'm not like most people so they do not understand me."

"Not like most people?"

"When you go out you will still think of this case yes?"

"Yes case aren't easy to let go."

"But when you go home and you see your boy the case is truly over for you. As when your teams goes home its over. I go home Agent Hotchner i see everything i

could have or shouldn't have done, i see how this may have effected the people around her, I see possible Unsubs. Your team dose not trust me because i have

shown that i do not trust them. I want you know that has nothing to do with Strauss. I don't trust her, i don't trust anyone."

"You must live a lonely life." Hotch commented.

"You would think i would but i don't there are some who do understand the way my mind work and understand me."

"You should talk to Ried more I'm sure he would understand you." Hotch smirked just thinking of those two talking.

"I intimate him. but i do understand him."

"I saw Strauss leaving here-"

"Up date report. Would you like to know why she hates your team?"

"Why not." Hotch said as she grabbed her bag.

"I'll tell you on are way out." She said walking out her door.

"You and Morgan are both a threat to her you more then him. She think you'll go after her job. Prentiss did not bend to her will and she knows Ried would not bend

as well. She really doesn't pay any mind to JJ or Garcia in her mind they are not important." She said as they got on the elevator.

"and Rossi?" He asked looking at her as she smiled.

"She has a thing for him. I think he turned her down smart move on his part."

"If you dislike her why work for her?"

"I don't work for her she is hoping i will." She corrected him.

"Why do this then?"

"I told you I'm here to see if what i have been told is true. My only concern is the BAU." She said as they came to a stop. "I will see you and your team tomorrow

Agent Hotchner."

Hotch watched her leave and realized one thing.

He had misjudge Agent Storm. She was more then just Strauss lap dog.

_Life is the only art that we are required to practice without preparation, and without being allowed the preliminary trials, the failures and botches, that _

_are essential for the training of a mere beginner. _

_- Lewis Mumford_

_A/N: this is the end of part one of the Agent Storm Stories next to come Shakespeare Forsaken._


End file.
